


Of Roses and Feathers

by Arya_Ackerman



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Love Bites, Model AU, Multiple Orgasms, Porn Without Plot, V is V, V is a seductive bastard, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 19:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18531955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arya_Ackerman/pseuds/Arya_Ackerman
Summary: “Why must you run away from me? For what I am trying is to show my love for you”





	Of Roses and Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> So, ehm...yeah, I made another thing. I just couldn't get the Model V AU out of my head, so I had to do something with it involved xD.  
> Also, new record, over 3k words...I'm dead x_x

It was yet another day of work. You've been making a living out of photography for several years now, and have made a name inside the fashion industry, working hand in hand with models, specializing yourself in portraying male models.

Today you had the luck to work again with your all-time favourite model: V. You became quite attached to him, not only because of the fact his whole existence was surrounded by mystery -his name, yo start with-, but also because It was always really pleasant to work with him: he always followed your directions, never complaining and never talking you back, he was also a well-known gentleman, as he also offered his help whenever he saw you overwhelmed by the amount of accesories you had to carry sometimes. He also seemed to have a liking on poetry, specially Blake's works, which he enjoyed to quote every now and then. A hypnotizing aura always surrounding him, it was like if you could never get enough of him...his subtle floral scent, those jade eyes that could melt you in that same spot, as well as his perfect hair and his silk-like voice. To sum up: this man was a walking jewel himself.

Albeit this sessions was going to be totally different of what you where used to, since you were the one to pick locations, furniture and accessories, this time V insisted on doing it himself, so the only thing you knew was that you had to take the shoots indoors.

When you arrived to the location his agency provided, you found both his manager Lady, and his makeup artist, Nico, leaving the building, they both waved at you while they excused themselves saying they were in a hurry, because two of their other models, Dante and Nero, got themselves into a fight… again.

After you waved them off, and wished them luck with their task in hand, you looked back at the location - you found yourself both impressed and excited: the shooting was going to take part in an old victorian house, a more than fitting setting for your model!

You entered the building through one of its big double wooden doors and relished the views:you were standing on an aisle, with a wooden wardrobe on your right, and the opened entrance to what is seemed a huge library on your left, you peeked a bit into that room, and you could see some really tall wooden shelves with tons and tons of - what resembled to be - old books, with their covers made out of leather and gold details.

You moved forward to the lounge in front of you, which contained several doors on its sides, and and a big two-way stairway, that you guessed that were directed towards the bedrooms. A too familiar floral scent overspread the rooms, and it wasn’t because of all the vases with flowers that decorated the space, no, it was his scent.

“I deeply appreciate you accepted my request for shooting here, I humbly welcome you to my home”

His soft voice brought you back from your train of thoughts… did he just said his home? This place?. He was standing at the end of the stairs, on the next floor, his pose so elegant with one of his hands over the timber-carved railing. He was dressed in a casual, yet elegant, custom tailored suit: the jacket had a deep purple tone, which really fitted him and accentuated his height, under it he was wearing a button-up white shirt, everything matched with black suit pants and black shoes. The left part of his hair had been combed backwards, revealing more of his chiseled face...damn, Nico did a great job, as if he wasn’t handsome enough!

“Are you alright?”

His voice brought you back to reality again, you have been staring at him, and his genuine smile God knows for how long. You apologised and climbed the stairs to meet with him.

“I...I deeply apologize V, I’m a bit overwhelmed by all of this. Of all of the possible settings, I would have never expected a place like this one”

It was really difficult for you to hide both your embarrassment and excitement, you also had to keep an eye to not to stare to him that long!

“I really wanted to surprise you with this. Come, Nico and Lady have already helped to set all the items you sent earlier, I will show you around while we reach the room”

He offered his arm, which you shyly took, and he walked you over the aisle. He spoke about the house, which was part of his family heritage, he also explained that he didn’t used it that much, as it was very big for him alone, so it was only used on special occasions, he still preferred his apartment, in which he lived with his three pets.

You halted on a door which gave to a big bedroom, you could appreciate the comfortable green patterned carpet that decorated the floor, as well as the king-sized bed, the enormous wardrobe and what seemed to be a wooden dressing table, crowned by a huge gold-framed mirror, V signaled you to go into the room next to said furniture.

The next space was also a huge one, it seemed that they had decorated the bathroom to look more like a photo studio, there you were able to find all of your tools. The walls of the rooms had a light cool gray tone, which contrasted with the black and white shiny tiles of the floor, everything was decorated with flowers such as white lilies, lilacs and purple roses, you could also see some electric blue feathers laying here and there. The only furniture which wasn’t covered by a white fabric were a black and silver stoll, and the bathtub, which you noticed it contained some flower petals on the inside. Despite of it being a bathroom, the curtain-covered window was pretty big, and provided a very pleasant natural light, maybe you wouldn’t need that much spotlight after all.

“Oh my, V…. this set is so beautifully decorated! and all the colors complement your outfit perfectly, I’m eager to start shooting”

You could distinguish how a subtle smile started to form on the corners of his lips.

“As I am, dear. I’m more than flattered that you like this set. Let’s fill the bathtub with warm water while we take the first photographs. There’s a towel over there, I need you to reach it to me once I get out of it, I wouldn’t like to catch a cold-”

“U-understood!”

Maybe you shouted a bit in your reply, but what were you supposed to do while he told you so nonchalantly to hand him a towel to his wet body?. He let out a soft hum as he asked you to start.

The shooting went pretty smooth, as always: first you started with some standing poses, with him holding a flower bouquet, playing with them, moving to some portrait photos, then him sitting over the stool - a certain pose caught your attention: him resting his weight in one of his arms, while his back was slightly curved down, and his other hand moving the rest of his hair back - then he insisted on taking some photos on the floor, so you had to position yourself over him to capture his face. He moved so smoothly, as if he wasn’t in front of a camera, V was truly born for this! Another thing which caught your attention is that he never removed his eyes of you, as if he was playing some kind of seducing game...which you had to admit it was working pretty well, you were going to need some alone time after this!

The moment you were both eager about and dreading the most came sooner than expected. He positioned himself inside the filled tub, still fully clothed, and you started to take more photos of him while he took his time playing with water: getting his white shirt as damp as possible, so you could easily see his tattoos and bare torso behind It, he also took his time posing with some petals between his lips and seductively ran his wet hands through his hair. All of this without removing his green eyes from you.

When he was done posing, he signaled yo to handle him the towel, and you couldn’t help a blush to creep over your face. As you gave him the item, he took the opportunity to capture your hand in his own, guiding it towards his heart, below his shirt.

He chuckled. You ran to the next room.

You laid your camera over the dressing table, and tried to calm your heartbeat. Just when you thought you had it under control, a pair of long arms wrapped around you.

“Why must you run away from me? For what I am trying is to show my love for you”

He pressed his body against yours, resting his chin over your shoulder, his breath making you shiver.

“You have no clue about how you make me feel, I have been yearning to be alone with you for so long…. And I know you have the same feelings for me”

He grabbed your chin between his index and thumb, and made you move your head to the side so he could place a soft peck to your lips.You started to turn yourself, and placed both of your hands over his chest, you gave in into his kiss.

It started slowly, almost innocent, his lips barely touching yours, but both of your hunger started to grow bigger and bigger with every second. You moved one of your hands behind his neck, deepening the kiss, while tangling your other hand in his still wet locks. On the other hand, he placed one of his arms around you lower back, and brought you closer to him… you could already start to notice his growing excitement, but you couldn’t distinguish what he did with his other arm.

You both started moving towards the bed, never breaking your heatened kiss. You laid your back over the soft mattress, and he climbed over you, each of his legs positioned on either of your sides, trapping you between them. You broke the kiss to catch your breath, and relished in the sight before you: his eyes reflected a mixture between pure happiness and lust, his lips beginning to curve in his signature smirk.

He placed his thumb over your lips, and slowly started moving it down your chin and neck, he reached your breasts and gave one of them a soft squeeze, then he moved down again until he reached the hem of your shirt. He bit his lower lip while he looked at your eyes, searching for consent. You placed one of your hands over his cheek and nodded.

V lifted both your shirt and your bra, leaving your torso exposed to him, you did the same with his still wet shirt. He buried himself in the crook of your neck, and started nipping and sucking there as one of his hands played with your breasts, his arousal growing bigger and bigger with every move.

You shifted your hand in his face towards his neck, brushing his hair in the process, while the other one roamed over his torso, admiring each one of the shapes his bones and muscles formed. You stopped yourself at the hem of his pants, and traced it with your fingers until you reached his ass and squeezed it, earning a chuckle from the man above you. 

“I see… someone is very impatient”

V moved his lips towards your breasts, as his hands moved down your body. He captured one of your nipples between his lips, and started to suck and lick on it, earning moans from you. His hands reached your remaining clothing, and started to free you from it.

You arched your back to make it easier for him to remove the fabric from your body, once he was done, he lowered himself, licking and sucking every part of your body he found on its way, your breaths coming out heavier with each one of V's movements. He finally reached your lower regions, and brushed his tongue over your folds, a desperate moan escaping from your throat.

“So wet already...but I think I will play a bit with you first”

He wrapped one if his arms around your hips, and moved up your body until your sex was a few centimeters from his face - you had to admit that as sexy as this was, having him that close to you made your embarrassment creep on your face. V then started to place some soft bites and kisses along your inner thighs, while he started to stroke your clithoris.

You couldn't help but to move your legs and curl your toes due to the pleasure you were feeling. You then moved your neck, and noticed the big bulge that has formed in his pants, you moved one of your hands towards his belt, and undid It. You freed his member but, before you could start to stroke him, you noticed a warm tongue moving along your pussy, making you arch your back even more.

“My time will come in a while, first let me make you come undone”

Was he serious? As if you weren't aroused enough! He started to lick and suck your bundle of nerves, grazing It with his teeth from time to time, his lips and chin glistening with both your juices and his saliva.

Two digits were inserted inside of you, pushing in and out if your entrance, uncontrolled moans and sighs leaving your mouth. V started to curl and making scissor motions with his fingers, as his tongue did wonders on you. You locked your eyes with his lusty ones, and that was when you lost It, your back violently arching and your legs wrapping more around his neck, bringing his face closer to you.

He set your weakened body back to the comfort of the mattress, climbing over you again, just to search for your lips. His kiss was fierce and full of need, but also of affection. You could still taste yourself on his swollen lips.

The black-haired man freed himself from his remaining clothes, he broke the kiss and pinned both of your hands above your head, all of this while that devilish smile oh his appeared over his lips, his green eyes full of lust and need. He then commanded you with his eyes to look down, so you could see how he stroked himself with his free hand, eliciting some deep growls from him.

You bit your lip as the need was starting to appear again, you couldn’t hide it, your eyes were full of want, and he knew it all so well. V smiled again as he lowered his head to capture your lips again, as he started to rub his cock against your wetness, desperation now reaching both of you.

“I have been waiting for this moment for so long…”

He whispered against your lips as the tip of girth entered you, making you cry of pleasure in that very moment. He did it slowly, just to make sure he wasn’t hurting you. V then made you lie on your side and released your wrists, he positioned himself behind you and deepened his length into your core again.

His pace was slow at first, as if making sure you were really enjoying it, not wanting to push harder until you started to moan his name, one of your hands moving behind you, trying to hold onto his raven locks, both of your lips meeting in a needy kiss.

V moved one of his hands along your body, brushing every inch of skin he found on its way towards your sex, were he started to stroke your clit, adding more and more pleasure for you. You could also notice how his smile started to form as he softly bit your lower lip.

As you walls started to contract around him, V withdrew himself from you and broke the kiss, a look of confusion painted all over your face.He then sat over the mattress, both of his legs crossed. A hand was reached to you.

“Come on, love, I want to see your face”

You approached him and took his hand, once you were on top of him, he then placed both of his hands on either sides of your hips, guiding your womanhood towards his throbbing member. You positioned your legs on either sides of his body, engulfing his cock within you. 

He started commanding your movements with his hands, first grinding against him, then again to thrust in and out of you. You placed both of your hands over his face, and passionately kissed him, all the need and longing concentrated in that sole action, both of your tongues colliding, fighting for dominance, sounds of growls and moans filling the room.

V broke the kiss, and started to trail small nibbles and kisses down your chin, until he reached the point in which your neck and shoulders met, he then took his precious time marking you there by creating little hickeys. A bite placed on your clavicle was enough for your climax to wash over you.

The man below relished in the view before him, on your expression of pure bliss, as he rammed himself deeper and harder inside your core, reaching his end just a few seconds after you.

You both lied your exhausted bodies over the bed, heavy breaths and soft laughs leaving your lips, expressions of pure joy and love adorning your faces. You lied there for quite a long time, caressing and kissing each other, not believing what had just happened.

__

Some days had passed since then, V had been staying at your place for some days. 

You were trying to print the photos you took of that session, since they were requested by the magazine that was going to showcase them. You were a bit puzzled since the folder containing them was quite heavy for the amount of photos you took.

“Ah, there they are, let me print this one for me”

Your lover appeared behind you and placed your mug of tea over the desk, and then made you release the mouse just to select and print the photos he wanted.

Only when the photographies started to get out of your printer, and V’s mischievous smile started to appear, did you realise what he had done to your camera while he kissed you that day. Your cheeks gained a red tint due to your embarrassment

“I’m keeping these ones, love”

He said, as he placed a kiss over one of the photos..

**Author's Note:**

> For those who are wondering: Nightmare is a tortoise xD


End file.
